


Whats Left in the Rubble

by MorganBea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I dont know what Im doing I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBea/pseuds/MorganBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone in town believes you're a ghost. Does that mean you really are? If so, what will you do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats Left in the Rubble

Abandoned buildings were beautiful to me. The broken windows, chipping paint, and the vines that cover the walls. Animals move in, and so do the kids who think they’re edgy or cool for hanging out in places they should’nt. Most people thought I was one of those kids, seeing as I spent most of my time atop an abandoned clock tower. I didn't graffiti abandoned places though, I didn't use them as a place to get high with my friends, and I wasn't in a gang. I just enjoyed being inside a place where I could imagine I was the last one left, alone where no one can bother me.  
  
My visits to these places were pretty standard. The old mansion in the woods, the large clock tower that never holds the right time, the occasional random store building on the outskirts of town. All of these places were safe havens to me. Locations in which I could just be me when I needed it. Who would have known that my penchant for peculiar places would get me named as a phantom traveler among the people in town.  
  
I’m wasn't a ghost, a phantom, a specter, or a poltergeist. I did not commit suicide, I did not get shot, I did not freeze to death. I was alive and well. I may have seemed pretty dull or lifeless but I promise that was just when I was bored. You see, I didn’t get along with others. Well actually that’s a lie. I did get along pretty well with most people but, I was just uninterested in small talk. I didn’t care who was dating who, or who did what drugs, or even who got the best and worst grades in the class. All that drama could be saved for another person at another time.  
  
I guess that’s why I had that rumor surrounding me though. Because I didn't talk to many people, I’m wasn't very memorable, and therefore could be a ghost in the eyes of those who forgot I was there. I never minded it though. Being a ghost was never a problem with me. If people thought me to be dead they were less likely to bother me.  
  
Now don’t get me wrong, I was never some boring asshole who read all day and sneered at anyone who looked their way. I had my flaws and bad habits just like the next guy. I drank, smoked, and listened to my music way too loud. 

That is quite enough background information though. Hello there dear reader, my name is Roxas, I'm 18, and as I’ve mentioned before I’m the ghost of Twilight Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. I really don't know what I'm doing with this. I mean, I have an idea but I don't know where to got with it. All I know is that I want some sweet AkuRoku and maybe some people dying.


End file.
